


【坤廷】误入

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【坤廷】误入

关上房门之前，蔡徐坤还有点没反应过来眼前的境况。难得逃开冗繁的课业和几个同在美国留学的华人朋友开了三个小时的车到了拉斯维加斯，便被一头拉进赌场。从没进过这般销金窟的懵懂大学生登时开了眼界，随意地掏了身上小几百的零花钱换了两三枚筹码，在这人声鼎沸的牌桌间穿梭着。

然后他便见到了最里面的桌子被层层围住，身形挺拔面目清朗俊秀的华人荷官正背对着他发牌。小西装紧裹着这人劲瘦的腰身，与那挺翘浑圆的臀部相连起极引人遐想的曲线。

荷官似乎在人群中看见了他，侧过头朝着他挑起嘴角一笑，又魅惑又动人：“小家伙，要来试试吗？如果赢了，可是有很丰厚的奖励哦。”

蔡徐坤的目光逡巡在朱正廷那神秘的侧颜，鬼使神差地跟着走过去，挨着小荷官最近的地方坐了，摊开筹码，“show hand实际上是在打心理牌和运气，我相信我今天运气应该不错。”

朱正廷了然地舔舔嘴唇，三张牌分发下去，戴着白色手套的修长手指有意无意地在走过时蹭过蔡徐坤的腰背，莫名地带起阵要命的酥麻。蔡徐坤跟着这熟稔的挑逗动作烧红了一只耳朵，垂下头展开自己的牌，红桃同花色的J，K，A。

他抬头对上朱正廷无辜的视线，那人还俏皮地朝他眨了眨一只眼睛，似乎颇为满意自己发出的牌。牌桌上pass过两个人，蔡徐坤迎着小荷官的视线将手牌都推了出去，“all in。”

 

进来房门人正是方才发牌的小荷官，点了些玫瑰熏香的英伦风格房间登时升起点旖旎的气氛，蔡徐坤坐在长条沙发之上局促地按着金属扶手起身，不安地轻咳了两声：“是你啊，所以……你所说的奖励呢？”

“小家伙，你连奖励是什么都不知道，就敢闯进我的牌桌，还要用所有筹码换奖励？”朱正廷迈着长腿款款走到他身边，一双魅人又有些无辜的杏眼调笑着看着蔡徐坤，白色手套包裹着的修长手指暧昧地自他的胸口一路划到他的小腹停住，满意地看着这纯得不像样的大学生红透了脸轻轻抖着的样子。

朱正廷心情大好，今天碰上的小猎物实在是可爱，竟让他不惜犯了戒亲自进来逗逗这个小雏儿。

蔡徐坤有些不好意思地想去捂着自己早起了点生理反应的胯下，借着肘间的力道想推拒开他一分：“你一定……要离我这么近吗？我有点害羞。”

话音没落呢，就见朱正廷缓缓脱了那白手套，露出骨节分明的修长手指，随手解了自己的西装外套，开始一颗颗缓缓地解开自己的白衬衫，露出白衬衫内黑色渔网衣包裹着的瓷白精瘦的肉体。

白衬衫落地，西装裤便再包裹不住更多春色，包裹着黑色丝袜的修长大腿袒露出来，那方才令他疯狂的挺翘臀部也被黑色丝袜包裹着，反射出更加诱人的光彩，更要命的是，那挺翘两瓣之间还夹着一坨毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，正随着朱正廷向他走来的动作扭动颤抖着，诱得人血脉喷张。

蔡徐坤这才惊醒，这小荷官禁欲得不行的小西装里面，竟然完完整整地包裹着一件兔女郎的情趣内衣！方才这小荷官竟然就这么穿着去发了牌？

他望着离着自己越走越近的尤物恨恨地吞了吞口水，那隐隐约约在渔网衣下挺立的粉色小点，被包裹在紧身衣下半挺的性器，比他见过的任何尤物都要性感的修长大腿，无不让蔡徐坤此刻的理智回归为负无穷。

“今天我就是你赢了牌局的奖励，喜欢吗？”朱正廷在他手上放了兔耳发箍，在他狡黠的目光下又塞给了他一个小型的遥控器，“所以今天，我们的小天才可以随意地处置我，玩坏也没有关系哦。”

主动送上的嘴唇带着点威士忌的浓香和甘冽，软糯的舌尖讨好地啜吻着蔡徐坤微张的厚唇，趁着他无助不知如何回应时撬开他的牙关，缠住他的舌头舔舐吸吮，浓香带点甘甜的津液交缠起二人逐渐浓重的呼吸，蔡徐坤下意识地伸手搂紧面前这人纤细的腰身，顺着那令人着迷的轮廓抚弄着，爱不释手地揉弄着两瓣肉感极佳的臀肉，像面团似的揉弄在手心里拉扯着。

身前早已充血挺立的部位有意无意地厮磨，朱正廷被蹭得有点难耐，舒服地哼了一声，软软糯糯的声音倒像引燃了蔡徐坤心口紧压着的最后一点矜持，他捧着朱正廷的脸回吻回去，不得章法，也不懂取悦，却意外让朱正廷得趣得很，忙不迭地吮吸着蔡徐坤顶进他口中的舌头，直到肺中氧气快被掠夺完全，朱正廷才咬了咬蔡徐坤意犹未尽的嘴唇退出去，调笑。

“小家伙，别告诉我你是第一次接吻。”

蔡徐坤赌气地皱眉头，拎了那一直挂在手臂上的猫耳发箍戴上朱正廷的脑袋，故作严肃的说：“不要，叫我小家伙！我一点都不小！”

见自己的小客人生气了，朱正廷才讨好地笑了笑，又凑上自己的嘴唇，在他丰厚的下唇厮磨一阵，呵气如兰，“那我今天，就叫你主人，怎么样？请让我服侍你吧，我的主人。”

一把将蔡徐坤推得跌坐在沙发上，不乖的兔子便凑上了蔡徐坤胯下支起的小帐篷，被吻得红润莹亮的嘴唇隔着裤子亲吻着肿大的性器，蔡徐坤被撩得红了眼，喉咙中滚过一声沉沉的哼声。朱正廷用嘴解开了他的扣子，解下他的拉链，咬着他的内裤边释放出那包裹不住的硬挺柱身，任涨得通红的肉棒打在他的侧脸。

这色情的一幕极具张力，刺激得蔡徐坤红透了眼睛，戴着兔耳发箍的漂亮男孩用细嫩白皙的侧脸磨蹭着硬挺得涨出青筋的柱身，一双杏眼却纯得透亮，不谙世事似的乖巧地望着他，莹白细嫩的手指抚上性器，嫣红舌尖探出顺着性器根部一路舔上去，在涨得发红的柱身留下道晶亮暧昧的水痕。软舌灵活地绕着龟头打着转，戏弄着汩汩冒着前液的铃口。

“主人，你好大啊……都快把我撑满了。”

随后蔡徐坤在一片狼藉陌生的快感中没入温热的口腔，他爽得大脑空白了足足三秒钟才恢复一点清明，下身欲望胀满的地方被温热的小嘴和灵活的软舌很好地服侍着，朱正廷依然挑着眼梢看着他，故意伸出红嫩的舌头舔舐着龟头，嘬出令人脸红心跳的淫靡水声。

“嗯……你别……”蔡徐坤没来得及制止，便又没入另一轮攻击中，被服侍得舒爽不已的感觉太奇妙了，他喘息着仰过头去，手指已插进朱正廷细软的发丝，玩弄着垂下来的兔耳，一边小力地向喉口更紧致的地方顶去，“好爽……嗯……怎么这么会吸？”

后撑着的另一只手无意间蹭上了方才朱正廷递给他的微型遥控器，蔡徐坤只觉得他好像按上了什么按钮，方才还游刃有余的朱正廷便立刻软下了腰身，呜咽了起来。仔细看去，那夹在臀瓣间毛茸茸的兔尾巴正疯狂地抖动着，不遗余力地刺激着敏感的穴肉。

朱正廷之前没尝试过肛塞的威力，他来这里逗弄下蔡徐坤也是心血来潮，他可没想过蔡徐坤这么有坏心眼，说玩坏还真要把他玩坏。肛塞其实插进了蛮深的地方，带着小凸起的细棒努力地撑着穴肉戳刺着，没走一步都是异样的电流，剧烈的震动旋转全方位地刺激着隐秘的穴肉，间或蹭上某个奇怪的地方便是要命的酥麻快感，毛毛刺刺的兔毛尾巴炸开着瘙痒着他的穴口，又痒又麻，他突然有点后悔来这逗蔡徐坤了。

他几乎含不住面前胀大得塞进他喉口的欲望，只狼狈地忍耐着后穴传来的要命酥麻，呜咽吞吐着骇人的凶器，蔡徐坤寻着这隐秘的开关，摸摸索索地又将档位调大了一格。朱正廷立刻软下了腰软绵绵地求着饶：“不要了……太激烈了……啊……”

炙热的口腔因为快感的刺激更卖力地吞吐，蔡徐坤险些在一个深喉下精关失守，强忍着射精的欲望，他拉着朱正廷软下去的腰身往自己身上拉，“坐上来，坐到我腿上来。”

朱正廷听话地挪动着臀瓣跨坐上蔡徐坤的大腿，被吮得湿乎乎的肉棒灼热地卡在他的臀缝，蔡徐坤拉过他的脖子又吻上他的嘴唇，好歹进步了不少，挑逗着略带腥膻味道的小舌吮吸着，另一只手作恶地抚上浑圆的臀瓣，啪地打了一个巴掌。

“哈啊别打……”本就被按摩棒刺激得控制不住生理泪水的朱正廷登时震颤了一下，越发夹紧那在股间作恶的肛塞，流窜在身体里要命的快感却如何都纾解不了，朱正廷难耐地用自己硬得濡湿了一片布料的欲望去磨蹭蔡徐坤的，“摸摸我……我受不了了……呜呜……”

“小兔子是发情了吗？哪里难受？我可以帮帮你啊。”大手揉弄着两瓣软臀，发了狠地把那肛塞向更深的地方顶进去，朱正廷立刻难耐地攀紧蔡徐坤的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋在他侧颈蹭着，喘息声都带上些许哭腔，“不要弄了……太深了……啊啊，主人，主人摸摸我……好难受……”

蔡徐坤也没好受到哪里，怀里抱着个不停震颤软吟的尤物，湿乎乎的穴口那不停震颤的肛塞抵在他硬得发疼的肉棒，麻麻痒痒的，不停涌出来的淫液打湿了兔毛尾巴，粘腻在两人之间，像流淌的春药，燃爆欲望的火苗。蔡徐坤伸出舌头描摹着朱正廷喘息得快抽筋的嘴唇，勾缠着舌头拉出一条暧昧银丝，两只大手已经沾着股间的爱液顺着他美好的腰线抚上他在渔网衣下若隐若现的粉色茱萸。

粗糙的指腹残忍地撵上挺立的乳尖，揉捻着两粒柔嫩直至搓得充血泛红，朱正廷刺激得忍不住生理泪水，挺高了胸膛，“主人，舔舔它好不好，好痒……”

蔡徐坤还真没立刻遂他的愿，嘴唇贴上瓷白的胸膛舔弄着，偏不触碰那亟待抚慰的乳尖，朱正廷快被欲望折磨疯了，下体的快感越发清晰深邃，即将逼得他登上顶峰。蔡徐坤见他在怀里颤抖起来，喘息越发粘腻，便贴着他胸膛坏心地问他，“小兔子想要吗？想要更舒服吗？”

“唔想……想……受不了了……”

“想要什么？说出来啊。”

朱正廷羞臊得发红的脸蛋埋在蔡徐坤的颈侧，呜咽着说：“想要……想要主人的大肉棒狠狠地插我，把我草射……”

“小兔子好乖。”蔡徐坤奖励地揉了揉他不住颤抖的臀瓣，将那被淫液打湿的肛塞抽出来，抬高他的臀瓣一下捅进冒着淫水的穴道。坚挺的柱身破开被按摩棒操弄得松软的小穴向更深的地方顶弄进去，直接顶到了诡异的深度，被剧烈摩擦的肠肉一下子紧缩痉挛，紧紧地包裹吸吮住入侵的坚硬柱体，朱正廷被一下顶到了高潮，被紧紧束缚在紧身衣中的性器濡湿了窄小的黑色布料，黏黏腻腻的一片，蹭在蔡徐坤的腰腹。

蔡徐坤险些被突然达到高潮的小穴直接吸出来，细嫩的肠肉宛若几百张小嘴乖巧地服侍着他，爽得他大脑一阵阵发麻，高潮的小兔子媚眼微张，控制不住的生理泪水顺着红通通的眼角淌下来，端是副惹人蹂躏怜爱的模样。蔡徐坤也再控制不住肆虐的欲望，扣紧眼前抖得像筛糠般的细腰狠狠地向上顶着胯，毫不理会还尚在高潮余韵中未缓过神来的朱正廷仰着头崩溃地哭叫。

“慢点……慢点……太深了呜呜……”

刚刚高潮的小穴敏感得稍一摩擦便是灭顶的快感，可蔡徐坤哪里理会他此刻敏感得难耐，硬挺的分身破开他的肠肉深刻地捅进去，却只浅浅地抽出来，换着角度不得章法地在痉挛的肠肉上摩擦戳刺着，一次比一次操得更深入些。朱正廷缓过这一波高潮倒也在越发猛烈的抽插中得了趣，抬高了臀瓣试探着寻找自己身体里疯狂的那一点，却不知将那挺立的红缨送进了蔡徐坤嘴边上。

“你怎么这么骚啊！”蔡徐坤操红了眼，一边爱不释手地揉弄着两瓣软臀，顾不得九浅一深地在后穴研磨戳刺着，如他所愿含住颤抖的乳尖，用尖利的小虎牙在软肉上轻轻咬着。

“啊啊啊……”胸口突如起来的刺激使得朱正廷身子跟着一颤，诡谲地便碰到了腺体，正赶上蔡徐坤发着狠在他身体里冲刺起来，一下下要命的顶弄着那脆弱的软肉，朱正廷挺高了胸膛将乳尖更深地送进他嘴里，哭叫着呻吟，“好爽……爽死了……主人你好大，好硬……我要被你操死了啊啊……”

淫言浪语不加修饰，蔡徐坤也忍不了快感丛生，就着朱正廷又痉挛的小穴狠狠冲刺，软嫩的臀瓣抬起又下落带起淫靡水声，犬齿啃咬着眼前瓷白的胸膛咬上一个个属于自己的印记，蔡徐坤越干越带劲，恨不得将怀中的人操晕过去。

“爽吗？舒服吗？”

“爽……爽死了……啊好深……太深了呜呜……再快一点主人……再快一点……”

欲望在两人相融的唇舌中爆发开，朱正廷被草射了两次早已没有力气直起腰回应蔡徐坤还颇有兴味的吻，只懒懒地伸着舌尖任他吸吮着，白茫茫一片的酥麻在眼前炸开片片烟花，溺水般要命的高潮掠夺他的呼吸和感官，每个毛孔张开着，像被操熟一般痉挛着。

歪歪斜斜地挂在蔡徐坤身上，朱正廷已经不好意思去看自己目前的模样，兔耳可怜兮兮地挂在头上垂着，一副被蹂躏狠了的模样，上衣被扯得撕开了几道口子，露出大片缀着吻痕和齿痕的瓷白胸膛，包裹着性器的小块布料早被扯开，粉嫩嫩的性器色情地露着，沾着点点不知谁的白浊。

被抱着抵在牌桌上时那闭合不上的穴口流淌下淫靡的精水，顺着被捏得通红的腿根流下，蔡徐坤握着发硬的性器一插到底，仰着头享受着被软嫩肠肉吞噬的美妙快感。

“主人，不要了……呜呜……太快了……”上一轮方才落下的快感又被顶弄出火苗，朱正廷有点后悔了，这看着不谙世事的大学生真做起来可比他想象的要狠得多，他有点后悔假扮成奖励品来羊入虎口了。

被顶弄了两轮朱正廷又来不及后悔，抓着桌子媚眼如丝地向后看着蔡徐坤像锁定了猎物一般紧盯着他的黑亮眸子，顿时又兴奋得浑身颤抖，没入浮浮沉沉的梦境。

蔡徐坤揉弄着手下被掐的红起来的臀肉越干越起劲，着迷地欣赏着欲望捅进被操得嫣红的穴口抽出时带出一点媚肉的美好场景。他俯身边操弄着边舔弄着朱正廷光裸的脊背，恨不得整个人融化进温暖的小穴中。

“好哥哥，我带你走吧，你跟我走吧。”

坚挺的柱身抵着敏感点在肉穴中生生转了个方向，剧烈摩擦的快感逼得朱正廷只剩下哭叫的力气，蔡徐坤灼热地低喘着，含着朱正廷的嘴唇咬出点铁锈的腥味，朱正廷无助地攀着他的后背抓挠出几道血痕，盘紧的双腿回应着越发有力的抽插，“嗯你，你下次……再找到我，我就……跟你走……”

“说好了，说话可要算话啊。”

灭顶的快感在密集的抽插中再次爆发，电流淌过的酥麻直打指尖，每个细胞都在高潮地战栗着，朱正廷在蔡徐坤无比温柔的吻中睡死了过去，根本不管此刻被蹂躏得红通通的自己对蔡徐坤来说依然诱人无比。

 

没过几天，朱正廷在赌场巡视时又遇上了坐上牌桌的蔡徐坤，他的面前堆得满满的红红绿绿的筹码，在看见朱正廷惊诧的目光时莞尔一笑，不着痕迹地舔了舔嘴唇。

“老板，看来带你走是不可能了，但是要不要考虑一下，用这几百万的筹码，再给我兑换一次奖励？”

朱正廷靠在墙边颇为愉悦地挑挑眉：“行啊，不过这次没有兔子了，野猫可以吗？”


End file.
